UnderSwap
by StraightOuttaNowhere
Summary: *UNDERSWAP AU* A collection of short fan fictions written based off of the UnderSwap AU (two specific characters switch places, essentially)
1. Brothers

"Papyruuuuus!" An angry Sans stormed into his brother's room. "What did I say about leaving that sock downstairs!?"

"Ya told me to pick it up, bro." Papyrus responded nonchalantly, laying in his bed.

"Well?!" Sans asked, impatiently.

"I did."

"Then why is it still there?!"

" 'Cuz ya never told me to move it."

Sans groaned in frustration. His brother was always finding loopholes in the commands he gave. And it was absolutely unbearable.

"Well next time, actually MOVE it!"

"Gotcha, bro."

As Sans exited the room, he could've sworn he saw his brother pull a mischievous grin. He knew he was up to something.

…

"PAPYRUS!" Sans found himself storming into his brother's room yet again. "YOUR SOCK IS STILL DOWNSTAIRS!"

"Hey, I moved like you told me to."

"TWO INCHES! YOU MOVED IT TWO INCHES!"

"You told me to move it so I did."

Sans let out another groan. There he goes again, poking loopholes in his orders again. He sighs and rubs his temples. "Next time, bring it to your room. Alright?"

"Gotcha, bro."

And once again, Sans swore he saw Papyrus grin before he left his room. He was certain of it. But he had more important things to worry about than what his mischievous lazy brother was up to.

…

Papyrus was casually chilling out in his room, listening to some sick beats when all of a sudden, his older brother kicked in through the door. "ARE YOU LOOKING TO HAVE A BAD TIME, PAPYRUS?"

"What'd I do now."

"I TOLD YOU TO BRING THAT FREAKING SOCK TO YOUR ROOM!"

"And I did."

"IT'S STILL THERE!"

"I know."

"...Oh my God, you brought it back, didn't you."

"Ya didn't say I had to keep it here."

This time, Sans yelled out in frustration. He ALWAYS does this. He just never listens to Sans. Sans stormed out of the house without saying a word. He was already stressed out about some affairs in the Royal Guard, he definitely did not need this.

…

"Did you pick up your sock?"

"Hm?" Papyrus removed his headphones to hear what his brother had said.

"I said, did you pick up your sock?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I picked it up."

"What made you come around?"

"Well, I saw that you were preeeetty stressed out about the whole Royal Guard thing and whatnot. So I thought I would give ya a break today."

Sans grasped his chest and smiled. "Wow. Really? Thanks bro. Hey, why don't we go to Grillby's tonight? On me?"

"Sure thing, bro."

Sans smiled and turned to leave the room, before his brother called out to him again.

"Yeah?" And as he turned to face Papyrus, the same sock that had been nagging him for the past few days returned, this time on his face. Sans was about to snap, but he had noticed something on the sock. It was nothing more, nothing less, than a note.

" _LOVE YA, BRO. GOOD LUCK WITH THE RG THING_

 _-YOUR BRO PAPY"_

Sans looked at his brother, who gave him a wink and a thumbs-up, and smiled. "...Thanks bro." He sniffled and left Papyrus's room, the latter of which had smirked as he laid back down in his bed.

"Sometimes, Sansy-boy, I wonder which of us is the older brother."

* * *

 **Alright, so! UnderSwap is without a doubt one of my favorite AUs for Undertale, so I decided I'd write a few fics on it! What I did was, I grabbed two characters who were swapped, and wrote a story based on how they interacted with each other in this alternate world. Tell me what you guys think about this little "miniseries" of sorts, and as a hint for the next one...Well...Lets just say it won't be so cheerful as this one. *evil, mischevious grin***


	2. Royalty

"This isn't right!" Asgore yelled at his wife, who stood there, watering flowers. "You can't just decide that any human who steps foot in here is subject to die!"

"They killed our child, Asgore." Toriel replied, turning to face her distressed husband. "Surely you don't mean to excuse those murderers for such behavior."

"It was just a misunderstanding! They thought he had killed Chara!"

"You don't 'accidentally' kill someone, Asgore."

"I know! I just…" He looked down at her feet. "...It still isn't right!"

Toriel placed the watering can down and looked Asgore in the eyes. "They did the exact same to us! They deemed us too dangerous, nearly annihilated us, and now we're here, trapped under the very ground we used to walk on years ago! How is it not right to do the same to them?"

"That'll make us no better than them, Toriel!"

"Well, they're up there, walking on land that is rightfully ours! They didn't have the right to take it away from us! No one does! How else are we supposed to break the Barrier without any human SOULs?"

"This is exactly why we're down here!" Asgore sighed. "Look. Tori. There has to be another way. Asriel made it out, didn't he?"

"He had Chara's SOUL in him."

"...Oh. Right."

Toriel picked up the watering can and began watering the flowers once more. "Face it, Asgore. This is the only way. For us to survive, the humans have to die. We can no longer coexist."

Asgore looked to the ground, clenching his hands tightly. "Is that so…?"

"Yes, it is so."

Asgore looked up at his wife, eyes filled with anger and tears. "Then you can enact that rule by yourself."

Toriel stopped watering the flowers and turned to her husband. "...What?"

"You heard me. If you intend to declare war on the humans, then you do it by yourself."

"...What are you saying, Asgore?"

"I'm saying that I'm leaving!" He shouted, causing Toriel to drop the can.

"...Asgore...What do you mean…?"

"What happened to my kindhearted queen!? The one that held no resentment towards the humans, even though they locked us up!? Huh!? Because this is not her! This is not the woman I used to love!"

"Asgore, please! You need to understand, they killed our child!"

"That doesn't matter! They killed many more of us, and who knows how many families lost their children in the war! Just because you're the queen and our prince died, doesn't mean the humans are to blame!"

"But they are! It's not like Asriel killed himself!"

"Toriel. Listen to me. You can declare war on the humans if you'd like." He turned around. "But know that in doing so, you'll lose me."

"...Asgore...Please…"

"No 'please's! You have to choose! It's either me or the SOULs, Toriel!"

"Gorey…"

"Don't you 'Gorey' me! You've become much colder since Asriel and Chara died. You're no longer the Tori I knew and loved. She's been replaced by a cruel ruler."

"Gorey, please. Don't do this. I beg you, don't leave me."

"No. I must. I cannot spend any more time here. Not in your presence. Your motives disgust me, Toriel. And until you learn to understand what exactly it is that you are losing me, it'll be far too late. Don't bother trying to find me." He started to make for the exit of the throne room. "It's not like you could even get to me if you did."

Toriel dropped to her knees, clenching her hands tightly. "...Gorey...Please...Don't leave me, _please…!_ "

"It's been decided Toriel. This is farewell. Perhaps the next time you think of me, you will understand why it is I left."

And with that, Asgore exited, leaving behind a distraught, sobbing Toriel.

* * *

 **Well, as you can see, I decided to go with a bit of a more somber theme for this one. I could've written some helza fluffy stuff with these two, but I decided to go for more of a... Turning point in their relationship. Plus, I honestly couldn't really come up with any ideas for some fluff so... Yeah. In any which case, let me know which pair of characters you guys want next, and don't forget to leave a review to let me know how I'm doing!**


End file.
